Hold Me Now
by Ink-spatter upon the soul
Summary: Mark was anticipating spending a week with a few of his friends, anticipating plenty of hilarious skits and livestreaming on Twitch. Unfortunately, this was not the case. Time continues to march on, and people always have to learn to cope.


**Hey guys, I had the idea for this story in my head and needed to write it right way! Enjoy!**

Mark Fishbach let out a stream of air through his nose. He had just finished talking things over with Bob and Wade over the phone, and apparently they had decided to fly all the way to California for an entire week of skits and livestreaming, and hopefully Aaron could come as well. Molly had originally wanted to come, but decided not to. Bob's wife wasn't coming, either. So it was just the three of them.

He picked himself up off the couch, stretching the kinks out of his back. He needed to start thinking about what content he should include in tomorrow's videos. Five Nights at Fuckboy's, maybe? Yamimash (Aaron) had already played it, but that game was a bit split between his fans. Some of them wanted him to record a playthrough, some of them didn't. Another SCP Containment Breach? He hadn't done one of those in a while. Yeah. He'll record another SCP video.

Mark ascended his spiral staircase, making his way to his bedroom. He made up his mind to prepare getting up early to not only to prepare for his guests, but record and start editing his 11AM EST video, so he had the time to pick up Bob and Wade from the airport so they didn't have to pay for a rental vehicle.

He slid into his Warfstache pajama bottoms and headed to the bathroom in order to brush his teeth. An uncomfortable twinge in his side caused a frown to make itself a part of his face. This feeling was similar to before he went to the hospital, when his appendix grew to the size of a beachball, and when a tumor the size of a fist was also discovered. Troubling.

Mark assured himself that the feeling was nothing.

Soon after he had brushed his teeth, Mark decided to turn in early tonight. Bob and Wade would be here tomorrow, and Aaron the next day, because he had to take a flight all the way from Europe.

Mark took refuge under the soft bed covers. Soon enough, the calming, warm hands of sleep had him.

~PAGE BREAK~

Soon enough, daybreak had settled. Mark's alarm beeped in an annoying tone, arousing him from his slumber. Quickly stretching all of the stiff muscles in his back, Mark prepared for the hectic day ahead of him.

Soon enough, he had eaten his breakfast and began recording his first video of the day. After finishing, he decided that his second video would be about his guests and what they had in store for his fans.

Mark, in the end, was able to edit and upload his first video on time. Bob and Wade 's flight should touch down soon, so Mark slipped into a comfortable jacket and prepared to leave.

After waiting at the airport for at least an hour, Bob and Wade were in his car and they were finally going to start their week together, preparing their charity livestreaming, and hopefully much, much more.

There was plenty of small talk between the trio, catching up on how they have been lately and how their channels had been faring. After catching up, they were laughing and smiling like the childhood friends they were.

Bob looked at Mark from the passenger's seat. "So Mark, how was recording at the Game Grumps' studio? Was it cool over there?"

Mark nodded, eyes still fixated on the highway ahead of them. "It was nice over at their place. There was a creepy window right behind where I was recording, though. I almost felt like I was being watched when I was playing horror games. Some of my fans actually thought I was homeless because I was recording at their studio. It was thoughtful, albeit a bit strange. My Internet is all fixed now, so no worries."

Bob laughed. Mark always seemed to break everything.

~PAGE BREAK~

Wade chatted quietly with them about their trip and filled him in while he focused on the road. That awkward twinge in his side had returned, but worse this time. He bit his lip, trying to ignore it. He didn't want to bother Bob and Wade, after all. They were here for a week, so he didn't want to make his issues important while they were getting settled.

The twinge in his side niggled at him until the twinge became a consistent pain in his side, causing him shift uncomfortably.

Bob seemed to notice this development and asked, "Are you all right, Mark? You look worried."

Mark just turned to him quickly and assured the both of them that he was fine. They were close to the apartment complex, so there was no need to worry them. The weather seemed pretty bad today, so he focused ahead in order to remain calm and stay on the road.

Unfortunately, staying on the road was not the case.

A large truck flew towards them, the driver obviously drunk. Mark forcefully hit the brakes, tearing the steering wheel to the right in order to pull the car off the road. The large truck forcefully struck the left side of the car, sending it skidding down the road. Shrapnel and debris flew into the air, the crunch of metal became a sickening screech as the two objects collided in a flurry of death, crushing the car of less mass into a metal pulp.

It was truly a gruesome sight to see.

Blood smeared the side of the car, the thick red substance streamed freely from the automobile. The metallic scent permeated the thick, suffocating air.

~PAGE BREAK~

Wade 's eyes opened to a startling background of white, throwing off his perspective and making his vision go fuzzy. Molly's distressed face hovered above his still form, grasping his hand tightly after realizing that he was finally awake.

Doctors quickly rushed to his side, jabbing him with an assault of questions. Wade tried to answer as many questions as he could, but his sluggish mind was only focused on one question in particular.

Where was Mark and Bob?

Wade soon gathered enough strength to voice the question, but knew that he wouldn't like the answer once he saw the doctor's saddened face. Wade felt like all the blood left his body, filling instead with a cold, unforgiving substance. He definitely knew now that he wouldn't like the answer.

_- TO BE CONTINUED -_

**This is actually my first Fanfic with actual, real people. If you don't know who Markiplier is, (then why are you even here) I suggest you check out his channel. He's a cool guy who uploads great content.  
><strong>

**Be sure to leave a review on how I did before I leave.**


End file.
